


Foxs play stickball

by x_Pyro_x



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron being done with all of them, Allison having way too much fun, Andrew wanting to stab everyone, Drugs, Drunk Kevin, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Humor, Kevin getting drunk, M/M, Neil is fine, Neil punches jack, Our french boy exposing our alcoholic, Team Bonding, Texting, Thanksgiving, kevin feels attacked, neil and aaron hate each other, neil being a idoit, renee and allison are lesbain goals, we dont like french hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x
Summary: The fox's group chat, because there aren't enough.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Proudgayuncle added Thing1, Thing2, Njosten, and 5 more to a group chat called Foxes Play Stickball

Proudgayuncle: ok my childs i am making this group chat to see if anyone can tell me anything about what happened last night

Captain: u mean besides the fact that it feels like a tank ran me over?

Richaunt: i am voting for a school bus full of honry teenagers 

Proudgayuncle: YOU ARE SO RIGHT

Proudgayuncle: i was always honrey on school buses, but what was always worse was the team buses

Chiefboyd: RIGHT the sweat amazinggggggggg

Captin: YESSSSSSSS 

Thing2: As your cousin I did not need to know that.

Njosten: As your friends I did not need to know that. 

Thing2: Also are you guys incapable of using proper grammar?

Thing1: Shut up Aaron no one likes you

Thing2: Thank God. 

Njosten: I think that kevin is still passed out.

Richaunt: is no one going to talk about the fact that Neil used capitalization and a question mark but couldn’t even capitalize Kevins name.

Captain: he doesn’t deserve it

Cheifboyd: yessssssss

Cheifboyd: MY SON

Cheifboyd: thats what kevin gets for trying to make us do suicide runs

Proudgayuncle: R.I.P. nicky hemmick died at the hands of kevin days work out

Queenofexy: Maybe if you didn’t eat so much ice cream this wouldn’t be a problem

Thing2: Shut the fuck up before I stab you

Richaunt: OMG

Richaunt: OMG

Richaunt: back to Nickys question for a second i was looking through my videos from last night and guess what jem i found

Cheifboyd: SEND

Cheifboyd: unless it exposes me

Knifelesbian: Good morning everyone how are you all doing?

Njosten: Great and good to hear from you Reene.

Captain: both of you go die

Captain: also love u both :)

Knifelesbain: :))

Richaunt: videoattachment.png

Proudgayuncle: OMG 

Proudgayuncle: IT CAN’t BE

Proudgayuncle: ALLISON I LOVE YOU

Richaunt: and that my good friends is Kevin making out with a exy rachet

Cheifboyd: Kevin and rachet sitting in a tree

Captian: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Proudgayuncle: first come love 

Richaunt: then comes marriage

Knifelesbain: Then comes a little baby exy rachet in a baby cragge.

Queenofexy: I hate you all.

Proudgayuncle: :)))))))) 

Njosten: Kevin why?

Thing1: Shut up junkie you would do the same

Njosten: :)

Thing1: 156%

Captain: ignoring neil and andrews weird flirting back to the video for a second

Captain: i can’t over itttttttttt

Captain: like whyyyyyy 

Caotain: also i am so glad this video exists

Cheifboyd: well we all knew who his true love was

Knifelesbian: Now it has just been confirmed. 

Proudgayuncle: yessssssss

Proudgayuncle: RENEEEEEEE

Richaunt: thats my girllllllllll

Thing2: Kevin I officially never knew you

Queenofexy left the chat

Richaunt added Queenofexy back

Captian: NO ONE LEAVES

Captian: YOU ALL MUST STAY

Captian: FOREVER

Thing1 left the chat

Njosten: How do I leave?

Proudgayuncle added Thing1 back

Richaunt: NO ONE TELL HIM

Cheifboyd: my son you can’t leave

Cheifboyd: your family needs you to keep peace and be a dumbass

Queenofexy: Did you just tell Neil to keep peace?

Queenofexy: DID YOU JUST TELL NEIL TO KEEP PEACE?????

Thing1: No one needs you tranturms

Ricaunt: for once I agree with Andrew

Thing1: Don’t

Thing1: I have knives

Captain: theres the andrew we love

Thing2: He will stab you.

Cheifboyd: was that brother bonding ;)

Thing1: No

Thing2: No

Njosten: No

Proudgayuncle: that would be a no sorry kids

Proudgayuncle: thats just aaron not wanting to deal with any more blood

Captian: how much blood have you guys had to deal with becuase of andrew

Thing1: None

Thing1: I don’t trust them to properly clean it up

Njosten: It’s true if you don’t know what you are doing the police with be able to trace it back to you.

Knifelesbian: There are certain things you have to do like make sure there are none of your finger prints.

Captain: happy murder team

Captain: and on that note im out

Thing2: Is it finally over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil - Njosten   
> Andrew - Thing1  
> Aaron - Thing2  
> Nicky - proudgayuncle  
> Kevin - queenofexy  
> Dan - captain  
> Matt - chiefboyd  
> Renee - knifelesbain  
> Allison - Richaunt


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media makes bets on Kevin's sexuality. Jean and Jeremy come.

Richaunt: I JUST FOUND THE BEST THING EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Richaunt: People made bets about all of our sexualities plus jean, jeremy, and sadly riko

Chiefboyd: is dead in a ditch a sexuality?

Knifelesbian added Frenchboy and Carebear

Frenchboy: What are we doing here

Carebear: hello everyone!

proudgayuncle: read them outttttttt

proundgayuncle: also if they say i straight i will be deeply offended

Richaunt: I found online bets on everyone sexuality

Richaunt: give a smile if you are here

Knifelesbain: :)

Carebear: :)

Njosten: :)

Thing1: :(

Thing2: :(

Queenofexy: :)

Proudgayuncle: :)

Captain: :)

Cheifboyd: :)

Frenchboy: :) (jeremy is forcing me to be here)

Thing1: Same but neil

Carebear: your andrew right?

Thing1: Sadly

Proudgayunlce: awwwwww you love us

Thing1: No

Captain: before andrew stabs nicky lets get started

Richaunt: number 1 KEVIN

Queenofexy: No

Captain: any bets on what the media thinks

Thing2: straight

Proudgayuncle: the media never thinks anyone is straight

Cheifboyd: I am betting on gay with a relationship with riko

Queenofexy: NO

Frenchboy: NO

Njosten: NO

Thing1: no

Richaunt: that would be a win for MATT

Queenofexy: Please I beg you no

Queenofexy: They thought I was with RIKO

Queenofexy: I CANT

Thing2: Kevin is going to go get drunk

Knifelesbain: kevin are you ok?

Queenofexy: NO

Captain: wait kevin! what is you sexuality we need to know how right they are

Queenofexy: im straight

Frenchboy: No you are not.

Richaunt: OMG

Proudgayuncle: DRAMA

Cheifboyd: what do mean he is not straight

Frenchboy: I mean he likes to kiss boys.

Queenofexy: No I do not

Carebear: Honey what are you talking about

Proudgayuncle: Kevin ‘it would be better if he stayed heterosexual’ Day

Frenchboy: Did he say that?

Njosten: Yah, to me on my first day.

Thing1: Step away Kevin 

Frenchboy: That’s bullshit. 

Frenchboy: Kevin when did you become a lair?

Queenofexy: shut the fuck up jean

Knifelesbain: Jean I think it is time that you explain

Thing2: Please don’t, I don’t want to know.

Richaunt: ignore Aaron start talking

Captain: everyone else needs to know

Carebear: did you see him kiss a boy

Frenchboy: He kissed me.

Proudgayuncle: WHAT

Richaunt: OMG

Cheifboyd: DRAMA

Carebear: HONEY!!!!!

\---------------------

Private Chat - Carebear and Frenchboy

Carebear: You kissed kevin!?!?!?!

Frenchboy: Are you mad?

Carebear: No. 

Frenchboy: Yes you are, you don’t use grammar in text.

Carebear: I’m not mad.

Frenchboy: Oh my god

Frenchboy: Jeremy 

Frenchboy: You are jealous.

Carebear: :(

Frenchboy: YOUR JEALOUS OF KEVIN!!!!!

Frenchboy: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Carebear: sush

Frenchboy: This is the best thing ever!

Carebear: i don’t like you

Frenchboy: you like everyone and love me

Frenchboy: You don’t need to worry mon amour

Carebear: :)

\--------------------

Njosten: Oh yah I knew that.

Thing1: When I was trying to keep you alive these are the things that would have been useful to know

Queenofexy has left the chat

Richaunt added Queenofexy back

Richaunt: You are not going anywhere.

Proudgayuncle: Frenchboy start explaining

Queenofexy: je te tuerai

Frenchboy: J'aimerais te voir essayer

Captain: NEIL TRANSLATE

Njosten: Kevin threatened Jean. Jean said try me.

Richaunt: JEAN EXPLAIN

Queenofexy: NO

Frenchboy: I took enough beatings for you let me have my fun

Cheifboyd: Damn kevin he got you

Frenchboy: Ok is everyone ready?

Thing2: At this point even I want to know

Richaunt: OMG 

Richaunt: even aaron cares

Proudgayuncle: start talking it is killing meeeeeeee

Frenchboy: Lets flash back to Kevin Day in 7th grade

Cheifboyd: 7TH GRADE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thing1: Everyone shut up and let the tortured french kid tell the fuckin story

Carebear: HEY!

Carebear: Leave him alone.

Cheifboyd: OMG

Captain: Jeremy mad!

Knifelesbain: Andrew is right guys let Jean tell his story.

Frenchboy: Thank you Renee.

Frenchboy: This was the first night that Kevin ever got drunk.

Proudgayuncle: this is going to be good

Captain: first of many

Queenofexy has left the chat

Frenchboy added Queenofexy back

Frenchboy: Kevin stay. I need to tell the story.

Queenofexy: Fuck you

Frenchboy: Anyways… So Kevin was drunk out of his mind and I am just sitting there laughing and then this kid walks over and kisses me. 

Captain: KEVIN

Njosten: He sounds like Andrew in that situation

Thing1: I take deep offense to that

Thing2: I did not need to know that

Proudgayuncle: you go kevin

Proudgayuncle: I am so proud

Queenofexy: I would like all of you to know how much i hate you

Richaunt: we would like you to know that we do not care

Knifelesbain: Kevin I didn’t know you had it in you

Njosten: haha

Njosten: That is what you get Kevin.

Thing1: If you couldn’t tell Neil is still mad about the drills Kevin made him do

Queenofexy: They were good drills!

Njosten: NO

Cheifboyd: kevin i am sorry but this is the best thing we have ever heard

Captain: Jean I will forever love you

Frenchboy: Love you too, but the story is not over.

Knifelesbain: YAY

Richaunt: YESSSSSSSSS

Queenofexy: NOOOOOOOOO

Queenofexy: Jean I am begging you if we were ever friends you will not tell the next part.

Queenofexy: Please

Cheifboyd: TELL US

Thing2: Kevin why?

Captain: even aaron is disappointed in you

Thing2: I am always disappointed in all of you

Richaunt: fuck you

Thing1: I already almost killed you once

Carebear: you are kidding right?

Richaunt: nope

Njosten: No  
Thing2: No

Proudgayuncle: sadly no

Queenofexy: No

Captain: yah no

Cheifboyd: no

Knifelesbain: He almost killed her after she slapped Aaron. 

Thing1: I don’t do regrets or apologies 

Carebear: ok…

Captain: let’s back to the story we don’t need anyone confessing murder

Frenchboy: So I kissed him back because 7th grade me was bored and had never kissed anyone.

Carebear: KEVIN WAS YOUR FIRST KISS

Frenchboy: Yes, sorry honey. We all do things we are not proud of.

Captain: DAMN

Richaunt: KEVIN HE CALLED YOU OUT

Queenofexy has left the chat

Cheifboyd added Queenofexy back

Cheifboyd: is kevin a good kisser?

Queenofexy: FUCK YOU

Queenofexy: Just let me leave

Thing1: No.

Proudgayuncle: EVEN ANDREW CARES

Thing1: I don’t care about anything

Carebear: except neil :)

Captain: damn jeremy

Carebear: i am in california he can’t kill me

Thing1: want to bet 

Thing2: want to bet

Njosten: He cares about me, don't worry.

Thing1: I hate you

Njosten: I know

Frenchboy: No he is not a good kisser.

Proudgayuncle: HAHA

Proudgayuncle: THANK YOU

Proudgayuncle: erik owns me $200 

Carebear: do you guys bet on everything?

Captain: yes

Richaunt: yes

Cheifboyd: yes

Knifelesbain: yes

Proudgayuncle: yes

Frenchboy: Final bit, Ok so after that Kevin asked me out and said No.

Captain: OMG

Cheifboyd: YESSSSS

Richaunt: you go jean 

Proudgayuncle: REJECTED 

Njosten: I would think by now Kevin would be used to rejection.

Cearbear: NEIL

Cheifboyd: MY SON

Cheifboyd: I LOVE YOU

Thing2: Kevin is passed out drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak french so I am sorry if it is wrong. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Jean - frenchboy  
> Jeremy - Carebear


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get wasted.

Richaunt: girl scouts did not teach me how to deal with drunk emotionally unstable boys

Frenchboy: What’s girl scouts?

Carebear: whos drunk

Captain: get your french ass out of here

Captain: girl scouts is this club thing of rich american girls so they learn how to good members of society

Richaunt: pretty much

Frenchboy: why?

Richaunt: because

Knifelesbain: The monsters and Matt went out for a boys night and now they are all completely wasted

Proudgayuncle: I WANT TO GROW SHREK EARS

Cheifboyd: NO I WANT TO BE THE DONKEY

Njosten: WHATS SHREK

Thing1: I HATE YOU

Thing2: I HATE HIM TOO

Queenofexy: DOES SHREK PLAY EXY

Frenchboy: HAHAHA

Richaunt: help

Captain: kevin really has a one track mind

Thing1: you bring up exy again and i will smother you to death with a raquet 

Carebear: does andrew realize you can’t smother someone with a raquet

Thing2: TRY ME

Thing2: oh wait fuck im aaron

Captain: he is really going to hate himself tomorrow

Thing1: YAH BITCH IM ANDREW

Thing1: i will come beat your sunshine fuckin ass

Frenchboy: I really wish I there right now

Carebear: are you not going to defend me :(

Frenchboy: i love you but this is too funny

Knifelesbain: Aaron please don’t kiss neil

Richaunt: PLEASE DO

Richaunt: I BEG YOU

Richaunt: KISS NEIL

Proudgayuncle: since when did kevin like exy? i never knew this

Frenchboy: Forever

Richaunt: i have decided that kevin was born with a exy raquet 

Frenchboy: honestly probably 

Knifelesbain: Nicky Kevin has always loved exy you are just very drunk

Proudgayuncle: ME 

Proudgayuncle: NO

Proudgayuncle: IM AM NOT DRUNK

Proudgayuncle: NO

Captain: i am actully so excited for practice at 6 am tomorrow

Knifelesbain: try not to kill them

Richaunt: PLEASE DO

Richaunt: besides matt he can live

Carebear: how did they even get this drunk on a wednesday

Frenchboy: Kevin has the amazing ability to always find alcohol and get drunk

Frenchboy: Just lock him in his bedroom and ignore him till he is sober. That is what I used to do.

Captain: mood

Knifelesbain: Sadly he does not have his own room. 

Njosten: Guys!

Njosten: did you know there is a show about VAMPIRES and DAIRIES

Cheifboyd: kevin is making us watch it and it is amazing

Queenofexy: it is great

Knifelesbain: I really don’t think I want to know

Captain: matt we are watching it together 

Captain: promise me this

Captain: MATTHEW DONAVON BOYD PROMIES

Cheifboyd: yes i promise

Cheifboyd: i love this too much too stop

Richaunt: woooooooooo

Richaunt: neil I need to know stefan or damon 

Knifelesbain: STEFAN

Richaunt: NO DAMON

Queenofexy: DAMON IS HOTTER

Frenchboy: NOOOOOO

Frenchboy: I beg you do not bring back Kevin's vampire diaries faze.

Captain: HE HAD ONE??????

Carebear: i need to know about this

Richaunt: for once in my life I agree with kevin 

Richaunt: what is happening

Proudgayuncle: YOU ARE DYING

Proudgayuncle: like my soul

Knifelesbain: Nicky water

Knifelesbain: Lot’s of water

Richaunt: how much did you guys even drink

Njosten: ALL

Thing2: For once Neil is right.

Proudgayuncle: everything we could get our hands on

Thing1: help

Thing1: neil got a cat

Carebear: PICTURE

Thing1: imageattachment.jpg

Knifelesbain: It’s so cute

Richaunt: i will take it

Knifelesbain: Allie and I will take it!

Richaunt: Lesbian cat moms!!!!!!!

Knifelesbain: Yesssss. 

Thing2: kill it

Thing2: and him

Captain: i see that you guys are starting to crash

Thing1: They’re not aaron and I just have higher tolerances

Richaunt: and that on ex aditics

Richaunt: what’s the cats name

Thing1: It doesn’t deserve one

Proudgayuncle: King Fluffkins!!!!!!!!!!

Thing1: No 

Richaunt: YES

Captain: I APPROVE

Knifelesbain: It can be the new team mascot!

Queenofexy: No

Frenchboy: I am not even on your team but I have to vote no.

Thing2: No

Proudgayuncle: aaron said no so we have to say yes!

Frenchboy: Kevin I am sorry for you.

Queenofexy: Thank you

Carebear: thats so cure

Cheifboyd: Honey we are naming our first kid neil!!!!!!!!!

Captain: no

Queenofexy: no

Knifelesbain: I don't think that is a good idea. 

Thing1: I am not dating someone with the same name as the kid of people I hate

Carebear: i feel like andrew takes every chance to say that he hates you guys

Thing2: Pretty much

Njosten: I grant matt the permiose to name his kid after me

Thing1: No you don’t

Njosten: you can’t stop me

Njosten: I AM UNSTOPPABLE

Thing1: I could just push you off the roof

Cheifboyd: NOT MY SONG

Cheifboyd: SON

Captain: yes honey neil is your song

Richaunt: hahahahaha

Knifelesbain: What song is he?

Proudgayuncle: THE GAYS ARE TAKING OVER

Carebear: YESSSSSSS

Knifelesbain: Lesbain for life. 

Captain: is aaron the only straight one here

Thing1: That's because he sucks

Thing2: Fuck you

Thing1: thats incested 

Thing 2 left the chat  
Proudgayuncle added Thing 2 back

Cheifboyd: you are telling me that you have never thought that a guy was hot

Thing 2: Yes

Thing1: Lies

Richaunt: no one is 100% straight

Thing 2: I have a boyfriend

Thing 2: GIRLFRIEND

Thing 2: GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!

Captain: HAHAHAHAHA

Queenofexy: Whos this boy

Proudgayuncle: aaron I thought i was your cousin you need to tell me these things

Thing1: Who do I need to kill

Njosten: I will help

Thing 2: Why are you here 

Njosten: I just don’t like you

Frenchboy: Aaron there is nothing to be ashamed of. You just need to accept yourself.

Knifelesbain: It is very true. 

Richaunt: frenchy I love you

Frenchboy: I hate you for that, but thank you. 

Thing 2: I will kill all of you

Carebear: there is no need for violence

Captain: and this is why you are not a fox

Cheifboyd: back to aaron for a second are you sure there is nothing we need to know

Thing 2: YES

Richaunt: aren’t you like kinda homophobic

Thing 2: No. 

Thing1: Yes

Proudgayuncle: you hate both me and andrews relationships

Thing 2: That’s because I hate the people that you are dating.

Njosten: I hate you too

Richaunt: BONDING

Thing 2: NO

Njosten: NO

Knifelesbain: How do you hate Erik? He is so nice.

Proudgayuncle: thank you renee

Knifelesbain: :)

Queenofexy: Even I like him

Proudgayuncle: *nicky fainted from shock*

Thing 2: I don’t like anyone.

Cheifboyd: expect kateylan

Richaunt: no anymore though ;)

Knifelesbain: Guys I don't think that Aaron has a boyfriend. 

Captain: no just some one he is interested in

Proudgayuncle: it is ok we wont judge you

Thing 2 left the chat  
Richaunt added Thing 2 back

\--------------------  
Private chat with Thing 1 and Thing 2

Thing1: Are you interested in someone?

Thing 2: Like you care

Thing 2: You just want to find someone else I care about and hurt them

Thing1: No

Thing 2: What do you care about me now

Thing1: I said I would protect you from girls does it also need to be from boys?

Thing 2: Fuck off

Thing 2: Do you not like being the only gay twin

Thing1: Your not gay

Thing 2: Finally something we can agree on. 

Thing1: If you liked boys then you would be bi

Thing 2: Is this your way of saying that you would accept me?

Thing1: I have no room to judge

Thing 2: I wasn’t kidding earlier, you do know that I am ok with your sexuality right?

Thing1: Yah

Thing1: Now is there something I need to know

Thing 2: I don’t know.

Thing 2: Maybe but not yet

Thing1: Ok

Thing1: Let me know.

\-------------------

Captain: aaron you know that we wouldn’t actually judge you

Knifelesbain: We are your teammates

Cheifboyd: we will support you

Proudgayuncle: I will be there no matter what

Queenofexy: Yah

Carebear: jean and i live across the country but we will be there for you

Njosten: I still hate you but yah

Thing 2: Thanks guys.

Richaunt: unless it is someone bad

Captain: then it is our job to let you know

Thing1: And kill them 

Knifelesbain: :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets, bullying Neil, everyone is gay, Andrew hates Katelyn, Neil is fine.

Cheifboyd: betting time children there is not enough money in the pot

Carebear: can jean and i join

Captain: of course

Richaunt: you are honorary members

Proudgayuncle: i bet that andrew will punch kevin at some point before we graduate

Thing 2: $20

Frenchboy: $50 

Frenchboy: Kevin is very punchable

Queenofexy: Fuck you

Queenofexy: $100

Knifelesbain: I bet $100 he won’t

Captain: Renee always going for the unpredictable

Carebear: I am joining Renee with $50

Proudgayuncle: You people are too nice $200 he will

Proudgayuncle: I lived with them

Richaunt: $400

Richaunt: I just really want him too

Captain: neil? Or andrew anything to say.

Thing1: I have no comment

Njosten: If you do please tell me 

Njosten: I want to see that

Queenofexy: Why do I always get attacked in this group chat

Knifelesbain: We love you Kevin

Frenchboy: But bullying you is also fun

Proudgayuncle: we can bully someone else

Captain: who

Thing 2: how about the fuckin dumbass neil

Thing1: I hate the fact that I have to agree with Aaron

Carebear: what has neil done

Queenofexy: what has neil not done

Njosten: Fuck you

Richaunt: im sorry neil but it is your turn

Cheifboyd: we have to

Captain: do we want to start with neil talking shit about riko on national television while he is being hunted by his serial killer dad

Frenchboy: Always a classic.

Frenchboy: Also Neil when you said that stuff at the banquet I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Njosten: Thank you.

Knifelesbain: Or what about Neil always saying that he is fine

Thing1: You are being banned you are not aloud to say that anymore

Njosten: That's not fair!

Proudgayuncle: you lost your rights I am sorry

Carebear: Neil you are amazing but you really do need to learn when you are hurt

Richaunt: this is true

Njosten: sigh

Thing 2: Can I ask you guys something?

Captain: sure

Thing 2: How did you guys know you weren’t straight

Richaunt: are you questioning

Thing 2: Yah. 

Proudgayuncle: I realized that girls were physically just too soft for me. I just couldn’t find any attraction in myself to them.

Knifelesbain: A boy kissed me and I thought it was awful. A girl kissed me and I thought it was the best thing ever.

Captain: I started dancing with one of the girls at my strip club and I realized that I was turned on.

Frenchboy: Kevin kissed me (tragic story)

Queenofexy: I kissed Jean (tragic story)

Carebear: dreamed of a boy

Richaunt: Renee kissed me

Knifelesbain: You bet I did.

Cheifboyd: exy practic

Njosten: I don’t swing but if you need an answer then it is your brother kissed me.

Thing 2: Did not need that.

Captain: did you kiss someone

Knifelesbain: Is there something you want to tell us?

Thing 2: I think I am bisexual. No, I didn’t kiss anyone besides Katelyn. I am still with her and we are not going to break up. I just recently realized that there is this boy who I find attractive in a sexual way.

Proudgayuncle: I'm so proud

Proudgayuncle: I have one big happy gay family

Proudgayuncle: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\----------------------

Private chat with Proudgayuncle and Thing 2

Proudgayuncle: i am really happy for you

Thing 2: Thanks 

Thing 2: That means a lot.

Thing 2: I sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren’t accepted by me.

Proudgayuncle: its ok

Thing 2: It’s not and I am sorry.

Proudgayuncle: I love you

Proudgayuncle: You know that right?

Thing 2: Yah

Thing 2: You too

\------------------------

Knifelesbain: I’m so happy for you!!!

Richaunt: :) :) :)

Captain: I am so happy to be the captain of a gay team

Cheifboyd: If you ever need advice let me know

Carebear: we don’t know each other very will but I am also here for you 

Frenchboy: Same. 

Queenofexy: Good job 

\--------------------  
Private chat with Thing 1 and Thing 2

Thing 1: So you are bisexual 

Thing 2: Yah.

Thing 1: Ok

Thing 1: You’re ok

Thing 2: Thank you.

Thing 1: Do I know them?

Thing 2: Yes.

Thing 1: Ok

Thing 1: Tell me if anything goes wrong

Thing 2: I will

\--------------------

Njosten: Aaron good job.

Thing 2: Thank you.

Thing 2: I still hate you though.

Njosten: Don’t worry the feeling is the same

Carebear: Why do you two hate each other so much

Carebear: You are pretty much family

Thing 2: Don’t remind me.

Thing 1: Aaron and I don’t like the people that the other dates

Proudgayuncle: andrew used to try and kill the people that aaron got with so this is progress

Captain: aaron did you date in high school?

Thing 1: No

Thing 2: I stopped trying.

Knifelesbain: But Andrew accepted Katelyn so things are better.

Thing 1: I still hate her

Richaunt: Why

Queenofexy: Andrew don’t answer that. No one needs the answer.

Njosten: Guys before you ask I am fine.

Captain: You are not aloud to say that

Thing 1: 340%

Njosten: I am fine though

Proudgayuncle: how are you hurt

Njosten: Why do you think I am hurt

Cheifboyd: WHO DARED TOUCH MY SON

Knifelesbain: Are you hurt physically or emotionally?

Queenofexy: Don’t fake injuries

Queenofexy: I told you this

Njosten: Physically

Thing1: Tell them I have knives

Captain: Tell them that there are a bunch of people who are ready to make there life a living hell

Richaunt: Tell them I will pay for private assassins

Njosten: I said I was fine.

Thing 2: Yah and we didn’t believe you

Frenchboy: Is there blood

Njosten: ummmmm

Njosten: Yah.

Proudgayuncle: What?!?!?!

Thing1: Is it yours 

Njosten: I think

Cheifboyd: where is it coming from

Carebear: Where are you

Captain: Neil do we need to call 911

Njosten: I’m fine 

Thing 2: Still don't believe you

Knifelesbain: Neil this is important where is the blood coming from

Njosten: The stab wound?

Richaunt: YOU WERE STABBED

Njosten: Most definitely 

Captain: we are going to kill whoever did this

Frenchboy: I will fly from California to help. 

Cheifboyd: Where is this guy

Carebear: where are you

Thing1: 350% junkie

Thing1: Tell us where the fuck you are

Thing 2: How much blood do you think you have lost

Njosten: I dont know 

Njosten: everything is super blurry

Queenofexy: Neil where are you

Thing1: I will kill you myself

Proudgayuncle: OMG

Proudgayuncle: NEIL!!!!!

Knifelesbain: I know a lot about stab wounds and if everything is getting blurry than this is very bad.

Njosten: it's not new though

Richaunt: what do you mean it is not new

Captain: How long ago were you stabbed

Njosten: it’s not important 

Njosten: I am fine

Queenofexy: No you are not

Cheifboyd: neil buddy tell us where you are 

Knifelesbain: how old is the wound we need to know

Thing1: Tell them

Njosten: 3 hours maybe

Njosten: idk really know

Thing 2: How are you still awake?

Frenchboy: Where the fuck are you

Thing1: Abram where are you

Njosten: the exy court 

Knifelesbain: we are on our way

Proudgayuncle: you will be ok

Thing 2: stay awake

Thing1: fuckin junkie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil being fine, the foxes are short, Kevin is an alcoholic, high school photos of the twins

Carebear: guys is neil ok

Proudgayuncle: asdfghjkl

Njosten: I’m fine.

Richaunt: neil…

Cheifboyd: what did we say

Knifelesbain: Neil honey you need to not play.

Njosten: I am doing better.

Thing 2: I know we hate other, but as someone who is majoring in pre-med piece of advice, better and healed are most definitely not the same thing. 

Cheifboyd: i agree with aaron on this one 

Njosten: I will be able to play in a few days.

Richaunt: nope

Captain: no you will not 

Queenofexy: You are no help hurt.

Cheifboyd: your side looks like it was run over with a truck

Frenchboy: As someone who was forced to spend a lot of time playing hurt, don’t do it. If you can heal, take the chance.

Thing1: You even put a foot on the court and I will stab you so many times even you won’t be able to play ever again in your junkie life

Proudgayuncle: so sweet

Thing1: Your next on my stabbing list

Proudgayuncle: im honard 

Carebear: i worry about you peoples sanity

Richaunt: you do realize you are you are dating a torchered moody french kid

Carebear: and i am very proud of that 

Knifelesbain: The reason we can be on this chat is because we are not normal

Proudgayuncle: hey!

Proudgayuncle: i think i am doing pretty well

Thing 2: As your cousin it is my job to tell you that you are wrong. 

Proudgayuncle: rude

Frenchboy: Can you explain to me why so many of the foxes are so short. 

Njosten: Take your tall ass back to France and leave us alone. 

Queenofexy: THANK YOU

Queenofexy: I makes the game so much harder

Thing1: Who is the best goalie is class 1?

Queenofexy: You would be better if you cared

Thing1: Probably 

Thing 2: Being short doesn’t mean we can’t do a lot of damage.

Knifelesbain: Remember this. 

Richaunt: Riko was shorter than both of you and beat your ass 

Carebear: damn

Captain: anger is condensed in short people 

Cheifboyd: I learned a long time ago not to mess with them 

Thing1: I didn’t know that you could actually learn

Cheifboyd: is it just me or is andrew being even more of an asshole than normal

Njosten: He hasn’t had any ice cream yet.

Captain: he really does eat like a child

Carebear: i am amazed that kevin lets them eat like that

Thing 2: Kevin tried but he ended up being one the receiving end of Andrews knives.

Carebear: ah

Queenofexy: YOU NEED TO

Queenofexy: if you want to be in the pros then you need to eat better

Thing1: 🔪 

Thing1: I will remind you that I do not care

Frenchboy: He is right.

Queenofexy: Thank you.

Njosten: Take you and your weird french hats and leave.

Frenchboy: They are called berets 

Richaunt: we do not care

Captain: i was thinking about something

Captain: you know how waymack secretly loves all of us

Knifelesbain: Yah. 

Captain: well i think without broken college kids who lie to his face everyday and make his life a living hell he would be sad 

Thing1: He might be sober

Richaunt: no one who is related to kevin can be sober

Queenofexy: Fuck off.

Njosten: Let's be honest Kevin, when was the last time you went a week without being drunk? 

Cheifboyd: never

Proudgayuncle: your an alcoholic

Queenofexy: I'm really not.

Frenchboy: You really are.

Thing 2: As someone who was an addict for a long time I can tell you that you are most definitely one. 

Queenofexy: Yah and what do you want me to do about it.

Captain: I am honestly surprised that Coach or Andrew hasn’t forced you to get help. 

Thing1: Not my problem.

Queenofexy: Thea has promised that after college I have to get help.

Knifelesbain: Good.

Knifelesbain: Kevin you don’t want to end up a drunk.

Queenofexy: I know

Cheifboyd: good for you dude 

Richaunt: Nickyyyyyyyyy

Proudgayuncle: yesssssssss

Richaunt: you know i love you

Richaunt: with your amazing fashion sense and over all how nice you are

Proudgayuncle: what do you want

Richaunt: i need stories and pics from the twins high school days

Captain: yessssssssss

Knifelesbain: awwwwww

Knifelesbain: This is going to be so cute.

Thing 2: If you do we will kill you.

Thing1: I have the knives

Thing 2: I already have plans on how to get rid of a body

Cheifboyd: WHOS??????

Thing 2: Neil.

Thing 1: Neil

Proudgayuncle: neil

Queenofexy: Neil

Njosten: me

Carebear: i take it you guys have heard these plans

Proudgayuncle: more than once

Cheifboyd: DO NOT TOUCH MY SON

Captain: WE WILL KILL YOU

Captain: also neil i am now your mom

Njosten: Sounds good.

Knifelesbain: Doesn’t that Andrew is your son in-law?

Thing 2: Please tell me you aren’t married

Thing 1: were not

Frenchboy: Wouldn’t that not work?

Frenchboy: Because if Andrew was your other child then Aaron would be too and you can’t kill family.

Richaunt: why not?

Thing 1: ^

Carebear: would you people actually murdered your family

Proudgayuncle: i really don’t think you want to go down that road

Queenofexy: We kind of ignore peoples past murders on this team. 

Captain: we live by turning a bilnd eye

Carebear: is that good

Cheifboyd: it's worked so far

Captain: can we go back to younger twin stories 

Njosten: I really want these.

Thing 2: Fuck you

Njosten: No thanks I am already fucking your brother

Richaunt: HAHAHA

Richaunt: you are amazing neil

Njosten: Thank you.

Queenofexy: This is why the press loves him and dad wants to kill him

Knifelesbain: Neil I am slightly worried about having you as captain. You are going to have to talk to the press after every game.

Cheifboyd: i will be amazed if waymack doesn’t drink himself to death

Proudgayuncle: I have been digging around and I finally found the photo i was looking for

Captain: YESSSSSS

Knifelesbain: What is it of

Proudgayuncle: Imagine.jpg

Proudgayuncle: This was the first day they moved in with me. I had just gotten back from germany and these two were sitting on the steps and I decided to take this photo. I am pretty sure they do not know it exists. 

Captain: OMG

Cheifboyd: you guys 

Richaunt: YOUR SO YOUNG

Knifelesbain: You guys are super cute. 

Richaunt: I need to talk about your clothes for a second. First I need to talk about the shirts, are those band shirts?!?!?!?!?! I honestly don’t know who is who. No one has bands on their arms which is weird. My real problem is since when the twins were ripped jeans???????

Richaunt: HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS

Richaunt: you both look so hot

Proudgayuncle: aw yes the ripped jeans

Proudgayuncle: i remember these

Proudgayuncle: I am pretty sure they dressed the same to confuse me

Thing 2: Yep

Queenofexy: Wtf is your hair.

Proudgayuncle: hahahahahaha 

Proudgayuncle: i made them both get hair cuts

Queenofexy: Thank god.

Queenofexy: I dont get why they both have long hair in the front and short in the back.

Njosten: Thank you Nicky.

Njosten: I am very happy to have this. 

Proudgayuncle: awwwwww

Proudgayuncle: your welcome neil

Thing 2: we hate you all

Carebear: did he just say we??????

Captain: BONDING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Cheifboyd: WHAT?????

\------------------------

Private chat with Proudgayuncle, Thing 2, and Thing 1

Thing 2: I’m sorry.

Thing 1: You deserved better

Proudgayuncle: what are you guys talking about

Thing 2: You did everything to give us this amazing life and we were awful to you. 

Thing 1: Without you I would have killed myself 

Thing 2: I would have ODed

Proudgayuncle: guys…

Proudgayuncle: i didn’t do because any bullshit like deserve

Proudgayuncle: i did it because i love you guys

Proudgayuncle: i didn’t want you guys to have to live with my parents. at the time I thought that you were both straight, but I still wouldn’t have wished you guys into that much religion. 

Thing 2: Before you there had never been anyone who out of nowhere decided that I was worth it and they were going to help me. Andrew I know you saved me from mom, but you were also my twin. 

Thing 1: You had a happy life, the one you deserve. You shouldn’t have come back, but you did anyway. We will always remember that.

Thing 2: If you even need anything we are here for you.

Proudgayuncle: you guys are going to make me cry

Proudgayuncle: i love you guys and I just want you happy

Proudgayuncle: i just wish there was more i could have done

Thing 1: There it’s 

Thing 2: You did everything. 

\--------------------

Njosten: The twins don’t hate each other.

Njosten: They just don’t like each other most of the time.

Richaunt: if by most you mean all then i agree

Knifelesbain: I don't think there has been any stabbing or treating in a couple months.

Knifelesbain: I take this as progress. 

Captain: i love how low the standards are

Cheifboyd: as long as they don’t actually kill each other I am fine

Cearbear: back to the turning a blind eye

Richaunt: yep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell I love the twins and Nicky with my whole heart. Who needs home work when you can write fan-fiction late at night on a Sunday?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil punches jack, nick tries to make plans, thanksgiving, Kevin drinks, Aaron relapse

Captain: do one of the monsters want to explain to me why coach told me to force you guys to be nicer to the freshman

Thing 1: neil is an idoit

Njosten: awww I love you too.

Thing 1: I thought I told you not to say anything stupid

Njosten: But saying I love you it’s stupid

Thing 1: Anything you say it stupid

Njosten: Rude

Carebear: is this how they flirt?

Richaunt: yes

Carebear: are we worried

Proudgayuncle: think of it like bills

Proudgayuncle: you should worry about them but life is too short so you dont

Knifelesbain: Nicky I am a bit worried. 

Knifelesbain: Do we need to talk

Captain: i am going to ignore that

Captain: can someone please tell me what happened wymack is on my case

Proudgayuncle: neil punched jack

Cheifboyd: it was fuckin amazingggggggg

Richaunt: we are very proud

Knifelesbain: Neil you shouldn't punch people

Proudgayuncle: he should punch jack

Carebear: as a captain I feel like I should say not to punch your teammates

Thing 2: About fuckin time.

Proudgayuncle: NEIL WAS AWESOME

Queenofexy: Neil!

Queenofexy: We need him, he’s good.

Frenchboy: Kevin has awful taste in players

Queenofexy: Fuck you

Queenofexy: I choose Neil.

Frenchboy: My point

Cheifboyd: GET AWAY FROM MY SON

Thing 1: Knifes

Richaunt: neil is an angle dont fuckin touch him

Njosten: jack is trash

Njosten: fuck him

Cheifboyd: i agree

Carebear: why do we hate him so much

Proudgayuncle: he is homophoibic and has been out to get neil since day one

Richaunt: he is over all just awful

Knifelesbain: Can I ask why?

Captain: i need to know what happened

Thing1: It doesn’t matter he had it coming.

Knifelesbain: Andrew please. We need to know what happened.

Cheifboyd: Neil please 

Njosten: he said that all of you were just my friends because you felt bad and that you didn’t actually like me

Knifelesbain: neil honey you know that is not true

Cheifboyd: you are my son

Richaunt: you are our little bean

Proudgayuncle: YOU ARE FUCKIN AMAZING

Queenofexy: You are not a awful player

Captain: i will talk to him

Thing 2: I hate you, but not for that.

Njosten: Thank you guys 

Knifelesbain: Of course :)

Proudgayuncle: people do you want to make plans and then fail and move on with our depressing exy filled lives

Queenofexy: that is not a depressing life

Knifelesbain: Sure!

Proudgayuncle: tuesday?

Captain: cant

Carebear: live in another state

Richaunt: will cancel at the last minute

Cheifboyd: will oversleep and forget

Thing1: my desire to punch one of you in the face is only going up

Proudgayuncle: great thanks guys

Frenchboy: What the fuck is up with American holidays.

Frenchboy: They make no fuckin sense.

Proudgayuncle: ?

Cheifboyd: you good buddy

Carebear: i am trying to explain thanksgiving to him

Captain: it is a day to eat a shit ton of food

Richaunt: and listen to aunt carol rant about her newest husband and nose job

Cheifboyd: what about grandfathers most recent sickness

Richaunt: of course

Richaunt: and because of this he will be dying at the table

Carebear: when uncle jim hits you with the “do you have a girlfriend” when you are clearly super gay

Proudgayuncle: welcome to my life everyday with my parents

Queenofexy: I agree with Jean

Frenchboy: Stop I don't like that. 

Knifelesbain: it is a time to celebrate love and family

Richaunt: i love you renee but no

Richaunt: i would rather eat a shit ton of chinese food with just you then see my family

Knifelesbain: <3

Queenofexy: Alcohol IS a solution

Thing1: I agree

Queenofexy: Gross

Thing2: Kevin no

Proudgayuncle: I am too young to go to one of your funerals

Captain: i love how that is your concern

Proudgayuncle: i wont be young forever!

Queenofexy: I mean chemically is is a solution

Queenofexy: But in this situation it is also the answer

Richaunt: mooddddddddd

Frenchboy: Are you doing your homework or drinking

Cheifboyd: bold of you to assume he doesn’t do them at the same time

Njosten: I can confirm that statement

Knifelesbain: Kevin you need to put the vodka down

Proudgayuncle: image.jpg

Proudgayuncle: everyone view kevin threatening neil when he tried to take his vodka away

Frenchboy: Help!

Frenchboy: I am having flashbacks

Frenchboy: I can confirm Neil this never works

Richaunt: kevin can i have some

Cheifboyd: allison i don't know if that is worth the risk

Knifelesbain: Andrew can I have my knives

Thing1: Sure

Thing1: Who are you stabbing?

Knifelesbain: Kevin

Thing1: Do it well. I don't want to listen to him complain.

Njosten: Can you do it soon he is being annoying.

Proudgayuncle: I agree with Neil here

Carebear: DONT KILL KEVIN

Queenofexy: THANK YOU

Frenchboy: Honey I love you but no

Captain: sadly we need him and we shouldn't accuse people also i don't want to help clean it up

Richaunt: if we are going to murder someone can it be someone else

Proudgayuncle: who

Proudgayuncle: i am happy to help

Richaunt: my ex won't leave me alone

Cheifboyd: tell them about renee 

Richaunt: i did they said they didn’t care

Knifelesbain: tell them I have killed someone

Carebear: that is a joke right 

Knifelesbain: *-*

Carebear: PLEASE

Proudgayuncle: you think way too highly of us

Njosten: Nicky is right

Captain: tell them there are a bunch of people who will beat their ass including 5 foot tall murder twins

Njosten: I don't know where they are but I can get them to do it

Cheifboyd: ok here me out for a second

Cheifboyd: it is not called emotional baggage it is called stressful luggage

Captain: honey i love you

Captain: but no

Carebear: i love it

Cheifboyd: thank u <3

Frenchboy: No.

Queenofexy: Why is my exy stick missing?

Thing1: hmm

Queenofexy: ANDREW

Richaunt: did you take it?!?!?!

Thing1: I have no idea what you are talking about

Cheifboyd: andrew i love you right now

Thing1: Dont

Captain: guys why is kevin crying and panicking over his stick

Frenchboy: He can’t live without it.

Richaunt: it is his lifeline

Njosten: Andrew give it back

Thing1: It is amusing that you think I listen to you

Richaunt: give it back only because i dont want to deal with kevin  
Cheifboyd: dont worry we got some good pictures

Proudgayuncle: GUYS!

Proudgayuncle: i found a video!!!!!!!!!

Captain: nicky hemmick share it right now

Knifelesbain: Make sure it is nice please

Richaunt: fuck that i want to see

Proudgayuncle: videoatachment.jpg

Carebear: is that?

Cheifboyd: yep

Frenchboy: Why is Kevin in pajamas?

Richaunt: i am chackling 

Richaunt: thank you nicky

Proudgayuncle: my children i present to you kevin and neil playing exy by setting up a goal in there room while andrew trips them and eats ice cream 

Thing1: I stand by it

Queenofexy: You wouldn’t let us go to the court we needed to practice!  
Richaunt: everyone meet kevin exysexual day

Njosten: I don’t get it.

Cheifboyd: Neil my son I love you but no

Queenofexy: I am not attracted to exy!

Captain: sure kevin

Richaunt: tell yourself that

Frenchboy: There is no need to hide Kevin we support you here

Knifelesbain: We just want you to be happy

Queenofexy: Fuck all of you

Proudgayuncle: i asked once you said no

Carebear: you did?

Proudgayuncle: mistakes were made

Njosten: I just don't like his personality

Frenchboy: Most don’t.

Queenofexy: Hey!

Cheifboyd: thea does ;)

Richaunt: damn matt

Captain: good job

Thing1: Have any of you seen my fuckin miget brother?

Captain: ummm aren't you guys the same height

Njosten: They are but Andrew is better.

Richaunt: and hotter ;)

Frenchboy: I thought the twins hated each other?

Proudgayuncle: They do, this is important.

Cheifboyd: since when does nicky use capitalization 

Queenofexy: Welcome to the real world.

Frenchboy: We are happy to have you.

Knifelesbain: Guys, Nicky said it is important what is going on?

Proudgayuncle: We need to find Aaron.

Richaunt: let him stay missing

Thing1: I will fuckin stab you untill your insides look like ribbons and I can hang you out the window for the world to see.

Carebear: omg

Captain: andrew chill

Knifelesbain: Andrew don’t.

Njosten: What’s going on?

Richaunt: he is probably just hiding with katelyn to get away from you

Richaunt: i would

Proudgayuncle: We think he might have relapsed. 

Cheifboyd: fuck

Cheifboyd: you need to get in touch with his dealer they might not tell you where he is but if you pay them they might tell you how much he bought which will give you a sense of what you are  
dealing with. 

Captain: is there anything we can do to help

Proudgayuncle: really just if you see him let us know

Knifelesbain: We will. I promise.

\-----------------------

Private chat with Thing1 and Thing2

Thing1: Where the fuck are you?

Thing2: i am alive

Thing2: i feel like I am in the clouds

Thing2: did you know that princesses can talk

Thing2: even though you killed my mom i still always wanted to make you happy

Thing2: did you know that

Thing2: i love you so much

Thing2: and you hate me

Thing2: i am sorry

Thing2: i don't know why you do

Thing2: but i just want to be brothers

Thing1: I don't hate you

Thing1: Now tell me where you are

Thing2: you will be happy

Thing2: your dream came true

Thing1: What are you talking about

Thing2: Katylen dumped me

Thing2: see

Thing2: its your dream

Thing1: I am going to kill her

Thing2: please dont

Thing2: i still love her

Thing2: i think i get why you like boys now

Thing1: Just tell me where you are 

Thing2: home

Thing1: Columbia?

Thing2: yah

Thing2: did you know this is the only home i ever felt safe in

Thing2: that wasn’t because of nicky

Thing2: that was because of you

Thing2: i knew that even though you hated me

Thing2: you would protect me

Thing1: I don't hate you

Thing2: dont lie

Thing1: I don't lie

Thing1: I'm almost there stay safe and don't take anything else. 

\-------------------

Proudgayuncle: andrew has him but thanks guys

Proudgayuncle: he is going to need support from the team

Captain: we will be here

Cheifboyd: let him know he can talk to me i went through this shit already

Proudgayuncle: i will 

Proudgayuncle: thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it has been so long I hate midterms. Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
